


Clean Up

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aerith asks the questions.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Sept 18/"The man ain't got no answer"

"Lost for words?" Aerith asked, smiling. "Don't worry, it was the sort of question I'm not expecting an answer to. I know what I'm going to do with you. And with your brothers, too."

Kadaj's expression changed from one of mostly confusion to abject horror and Aerith couldn't help herself. She laughed.

"Not like that! I meant that I have work for you three."

"What kind of work?" Kadaj asked after a quiet moment. His voice was soft, still tinged with fear.

Aerith sighed and shook her head.

"You three helped make a real mess. You'll help clean it up."


End file.
